My Dear Butler
by xXLizzie-sanXx
Summary: - Acho que está se enganando em algum ponto. – sussurrou Sasuke se aproximando mais ainda. Seus lábios estavam apenas a alguns centímetros dos lábios de Sakura. – Eu não sou como os outros mordomos que trabalharam aqui antes de mim. – ele disse com a voz rouca. – Devo lhe pedir, ojou-sama, para não se apaixonar por mim.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Sua vida era muito chata. Tão chata que até ver uma formiga passando era interessante. Sempre obtivera tudo o que desejava sem esforço algum. Tudo era muito fácil. Tão fácil que não havia desafios que a detivessem. Apenas uma palavra, e conseguia tudo o que queria. Até o dia que **ele **entrou em sua vida.

Um homem tão diferente dos outros que logo se jogavam aos seus pés. Queria desvendar esse mistério. Isso. Ele era apenas um quebra-cabeça. Queria desvendá-lo logo, mas se descobrisse muito rápido, ficaria tudo entediante de novo. Talvez devesse se divertir um pouco mais.

Tudo havia começado em uma manhã de sábado, como qualquer outra. Ou era o que parecia, até que _aquela pessoa_ aparecera. Tinha que admitir, na primeira vez que o vira, sentira sua respiração acelerar ligeiramente, diante de tamanha beleza. Cabelos pretos, ligeiramente azulados, com a parte de trás arrepiada como a bunda de uma galinha. Sua pele, pálida e delicada ao ponto de muitas garotas morrerem de inveja. Mas o que mais se destacavam, eram seus olhos. Olhos negros como pedras de ônix.

- Sakura. – chamou um homem alto que estava vestindo um terno de aparência cara. Ele estava parado no jardim de sua mansão.

- Hai, otou-sama¹. – respondeu a garota de cabelos rosas, chamada Sakura que até o momento estava agachada cheirando uma rosa.

- Este é Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. – apresentou ele, apontando o homem de cabelos pretos arrepiados. – Ele será seu mordomo.

O homem que aparentemente se chamava Sasuke, reverenciou respeitosamente para Sakura, a garota de cabelos rosas e olhos esmeralda.

- Estarei a sua disposição, ojou-sama². – ele disse, sem expressão alguma, reverenciando-se novamente.

- Bem, precisarei me retirar. Tenho uma reunião importante. – disse o pai de Sakura, Daisuke. – Então, deixo Sakura em suas mãos, Sasuke.

Daisuke beijou a testa de sua filha e acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento na direção do Uchiha antes de sair da mansão com dois seguranças o seguindo.

- Sakura. – disse Sakura olhando para o moreno que levantou uma sobrancelha indagadoramente. – Não me chame de ojou-sama. Meu nome é Sakura.

- Hai.

- Então, seu nome é Sasuke não é? – perguntou ela sorrindo, começando a andar com seu novo mordomo logo atrás. – ne, ne, eu vou te chamar de Sasuke-kun então.

- Faça como quiser, Sakura-san. – disse Sasuke.

A Haruno franziu levemente o cenho pelo "-san", mas não disse nada. Quando estava em um corredor deserto, Sakura parou de andar e seu virou para o moreno. Sorriu de lado e aproximou-se dele, tão perto que suas testas quase se encostavam.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun. – ela sussurrou sedutoramente. – Enquanto você trabalhar nesta casa, deverá respeitar uma regra muito importante. – ela disse, estranhando levemente quando percebeu que o Uchiha não parecia afetado. Não estava corado, nem sua respiração ou batimentos cardíacos, acelerados. – Não se apaixone por mim.

Lentamente Sasuke sorriu sarcasticamente. Seus olhos demonstravam um brilho divertido quase impossível de notar.

- Acho que está se enganando em algum ponto. – sussurrou ele se aproximando mais ainda. Seus lábios estavam apenas a alguns centímetros dos lábios de Sakura. – Eu não sou como os outros mordomos que trabalharam aqui antes de mim. – ele disse com a voz rouca. – Devo lhe pedir, _ojou-sama, _para não se apaixonar por _mim._

Sakura estava corando levemente, mas mal teve tempo de processar a informação, quando o Uchiha se afastou bruscamente e se dirigiu para cozinha.

* * *

**Otou-sama¹:** pai.

**Ojou-sama²:** senhorita.

* * *

**Oi gente td bem?**

**não sei se vcs vão gostar, mas espero que sim.**

**se quiserem que eu continue, mandem reviews**

**e mandem sugestões também**

**obg**

**Lizzie-san**


End file.
